


Checkmate

by YuugiMuffin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dirty Jokes, M/M, Mastership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuugiMuffin/pseuds/YuugiMuffin
Summary: Try not to cum; chess mode.(im so sorry about this summary)
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traumastrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumastrike/gifts).



> wat. tha fuck
> 
> this was a commission and im so sorry about it

Otogi twirled a lock of hair around his finger and half-listened as Yuugi chattered on about the rules of Monopoly. It really wasn’t necessary; Everyone already knew how to play, most of them were more than obsessed with games, and at least three people in the room  _ designed _ games for a living.

Plus, it was fucking Monopoly.

But Otogi let him talk, because what else would he do? Nobody else would playfully make fun of Yuugi with him, except perhaps Bakura, but he didn’t know if he wanted to pursue that friendship. He’d probably come out of it with a knife wound or two, and that didn’t sound particularly appealing.

Oh well.

Kaiba would be here soon, and then he’d have someone to bully the others with. Bullying was good, but only when your friends knew that it was all for fun and no harm was meant. That’s why he prefered Kaiba to Bakura. 

Nobody really knew what Bakura was thinking, except that it probably wasn’t good.

Another plus to Kaiba being on his way was the whole thing with him being the only one who could afford to feed upwards of ten people without even batting an eye. Otogi hummed to himself and spun his bangs some more. 

Not everyone would be able to play Monopoly, but that was fine, because Atem and Kaiba both went a little crazy with that particular game, and Otogi didn’t enjoy it all that much anyway. 

As soon as Yuugi stopped speaking, a perfectly timed chirp came from his phone. He looked down at the notification and cheered, “Kaiba and Mokuba are here!”

“Food!” Jounouchi crowed, and ran off to bring the ramen in, with Honda at his heels. 

Otogi wondered if he should help, but the three of them, plus Mokuba, were more than capable of bringing in a few bags. Plus, nobody else was moving, except Atem and Bakura, who were fighting over the tiny, metal cat. Ryou and Yuugi shared an exasperated look.

Kaiba entered the room first, scowling as normal and carrying two bulging bags that made the whole room smell delicious. Otogi finally got up. He joined Kaiba at the second game table, (one just wasn’t enough for the Mutou family, apparently. Not that anyone in the room was going to or had the right to judge.) and started unloading the plastic take-away containers. Kaiba grunted as some sort of greeting.

Mokuba let out a screeching noise and sprinted into the room with Jounouchi in hot pursuit.

“Gimme the ice cream, Mokuba!” Jounouchi yelled.

“Get your own!” Mokuba screamed back, and hid behind Kaiba.

He was getting tall, and had to crouch down behind his brother to be properly hidden, but Kaiba’s general energy was barrier enough to protect him from Jounouchi, who glared but backed off.

“Jerk.” He mumbled.

Otogi flicked a die at his head, and was promptly dragged into a choke-hold. He struggled against Jounouchi’s thick arms, but wasn’t capable of escaping, because the other man had grown pretty strong since high school. Otogi settled for punching whatever he could reach, and was finally released by a laughing Jounouchi.

“Bad dog.” Otogi scolded, and Kaiba snorted softly.

“Come get y’all juice.” Mokuba said.

Bakura had apparently given up on the cat character, because he vaulted over the couch and snatched up a few containers of ramen without bothering to look at them. He was back at Ryou’s side in only a few seconds, and handed one of the plastic boxes over.

“It always amazes me how you know exactly which one is yours.” Honda commented.

“The nose knows.” Bakura answered. He was kicked in the shin by Ryou.

Otogi helped pass out the rest of the food, and glanced at Kaiba once the rest of his friends were circled again around the Monopoly board, “Wanna play chess?”

Kaiba gave him a look. “You must like getting your ass whooped.”

“I’ll try anything once.” Otogi winked.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and grabbed one of the many chess boards off of a shelf. He set up the game carefully, and Otogi watched as he placed each individual character directly in the center of their square. Nice fingers, bro… 

They each took a seat at opposite ends of the table, with Kaiba on the side of the white pieces. Otogi opened his ramen and swirled his chopsticks around in the noodles as Kaiba took his turn. He copied the move and nibbled on a slice of beef. 

“Very original.” Kaiba said, moving a pawn.

“Because there’s  _ so _ much I can do right now.” Otogi answered.

Kaiba made a face at him, and Otogi gaped. Nobody else had seen, and nobody would believe him, but… Kaiba had… an expression on his face. A once-in-a-lifetime occurrence, truly.

“Did you just… stick your tongue out at me.”

“Of course I didn’t.” Kaiba answered. “Make your move, dweeb.”

But he had.

He fucking  _ had _ stuck his tongue out.

The bastard.

Otogi scowled and moved another pawn. He looked away from the board and from Kaiba and shoved some noodles into his mouth. Kaiba’s tongue was… pretty long. 

He ate more ramen to distract himself from that particular train of thought. He wasn’t a hoe.

Unless…?

Otogi scoffed to himself and once again copied Kaiba’s next move. He figured he’d just do that the whole game, to piss him off.

They played quietly, with only Otogi’s light slurping noises to interrupt the silence. Eventually, Otogi fell into Kaiba’s trap. He cursed, and Kaiba made a less-annoyed-than-normal grunting noise.

“Dude, did you just nut?” Otogi asked.

“Shut the fuck-” Kaiba’s eyes widened microscopically, “I did nothing of the sort!”

“Try not to cum challenge, chess mode.” Otogi said. “Challenge failed.”

“You’re disgusting.”

Otogi smirked, and then said loudly, “Kaiba, oh my god, do you have a  _ boner _ ?”

The excited chattering from the rest of their friends came to a dead halt.

Kaiba choked, “Don’t be lewd! My brother is right there!”

“Of course Kaiba would get aroused from  _ chess _ .” Jounouchi laughed.

“Nah, did you hear the way Otogi was eating? They’re banging, for sure.” Bakura said with a sharp-toothed grin.

“As if Ryou isn’t constantly bending you over stuff.” Kaiba shot back, cheeks pink with fury. Wow, he was blushing.

“What happened to ‘don’t be lewd’?” Mokuba rolled his eyes, “Nisama, you’re making yourself look bad.”

Kaiba’s already narrow eyes thinned to angry slits. 

Otogi tried not to laugh at the whole situation, “Wait, why am I being dragged into this? I’m just trying to enjoy my ramen and a nice, calm game of chess. I can’t be blamed for Kaiba’s kinks.”

“He wants you to check _ mate _ him.” Honda snickered.

Kaiba grabbed one of his rooks and tossed it at Honda’s head, which made everyone lose it. Jounouchi, Mokuba, and Bakura howled with laughter, while Ryou, Atem, and Anzu giggled more quietly. Yuugi smiled, but made sure Honda hadn’t been hurt too badly.

“Does that count as me doing good in the game?” Otogi asked.

“No!”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, Kaibabe. I know you know what a joke is.” Otogi smirked and slurped a noodle into his mouth, making sure to lick his lips suggestively afterwards.

“This is why I don’t like coming here!” Kaiba growled.

“Yeah, you’d rather cum somewhere else.” Bakura cackled.

Mokuba covered his ears with his hands, “Lalala, I can’t hear you!”

Otogi wheezed quietly, and got kicked under the table. 

Kaiba growled, “Don’t laugh at me, I’ll light you on fire.”

“Find something else to do, Kaiba, that’s my signature move.” Atem said.

“Oh yeah, you used to be crazy.” Yuugi hummed at the memory.

“Used to be?” Atem raised an eyebrow, “Sure, Aibou, sure.”

“God, it would be great if this group could be normal for once.” Anzu commented.

“Oh, go make friends with somebody.” Kaiba scowled.

Otogi laughed, “Someone’s angry. Sorry for calling you out, didn’t mean to make them all bully you for being a whore.”

“I’m not a whore!”

“You don’t have to lie to me, Kaiba.” Otogi assured him, “You’re still valid, even if you shove chess pieces into your ass.”

Kaiba literally flipped the table. Otogi shrieked quietly, and Yuugi groaned in exasperation.

“Again, Kaiba? Really?”

“He called me a whore!”

Everyone snickered at the slight whine in Kaiba’s voice, except Yuugi, who clicked his tongue sympathetically, “Otogi, apologize.”

“Ugh, fine, mom.” Otogi rolled his eyes, “Kaiba, I’m sorry you fuck chess boards.”

“ _ Otogi _ .”

“UGHHH. Kaiba, I’m sorry...That you failed the try not to cum challenge.”

Kaiba launched himself at Otogi, who yelled out again and tripped over himself trying to escape the inevitable black eye he’d be getting. He sprinted past the rest of the group and down the stairs, but Kaiba had endless legs and caught up easily. They crashed into a wall, and Otogi groaned in pain as his shoulder took the brunt of the hit.

Kaiba crushed him against the wall, “I’ll show you a whore...”

Well, now, what the fuck did that mean?

Kaiba’s fingers, those nice, long ones, were suddenly no longer nice. They gripped Otogi’s chin meanly and angled his face. Kaiba gave a puff of air pretty much directly into Otogi’s mouth, and then kissed him hard. Otogi squeaked in surprise. Oh, they were kissing now. Cool. This was chill. This was fine.

This was not fine.

Otogi grunted quietly against Kaiba’s mouth and whined when the taller man pulled away.

“Now who has a boner?” Kaiba sneered.

“You.” Otogi answered.

Kaiba looked down to make sure he was fine, and he was.

Otogi on the other hand… “Jesus, I really am a whore.” He stared down at his tented jeans in shock. “I swear I’m not normally this slutty.”

“I doubt it.” Kaiba answered, and then fucking left him there without even helping.

What a little bitch.

He was probably gonna go fuck the chess board.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want a comm hmu and it'll be less crack-y than this i promise. this one is allowed to be bad (as a treat)


End file.
